Juliet Persia
'Juliet Persia '''is the main heroine in ''Boarding School Juliet. Appearance :Juliet is blonde, with blue eyes. She has long hair that extends to her waist, and bangs that almost cover her eyes. She is extremely short in height compared to all the other members of the cast, both male and female. Even compared to the Wang twins, she is still shorter then both of them. :She usually wears a black ribbon in her hair. Her outfit is usually the White Cats House outfit, but at times she is dressed in disguise as a middle school boy to see Romio. Personality :Persia is feisty, but shy at times. She has a headstrong and righteous personality that makes her the well-respected leader of the White Cats House. This personality is driven by her wish to show that she can be as good or better then any man out there. Though she acts like she doesn't really see Inuzuka as much, her feelings for him sometimes leak through without her knowing, therefore, leading her to saying certain things such as how much she misses him or kissing him without thinking twice. History :She was a childhood friend of Chartreux Westia. Being Char's friend, Persia is the only one allowed to criticize her. :She was Inuzuka's rival since elementary school. :Her father would refuse to play with her or care about her since he was more focused on work than her. It was evident when he tossed away her flowers that she showed him. Synopsis :The very first episode of the series shows a stand off of the first years of the two dormitories. As Persia and Inuzuka stand off, she is belittled by Inuzuka. Though unknown at the time, it was Inuzuka‘s own way of protecting her as they were from separate, enemy countries. Trivia * While some have thought her last name should've been spelled "Percia", the official subtitles spell her name as "Persia". * She isn't very close to her parents. * Although cold towards Romio Inuzuka, she is often seen thinking about him. * She disguises herself as 'Julio', a little male middle-scholar, sometimes just to spend some time with Inudzuka, which Inudzuka suggested her to. ** The likely reason she is able to masquerade so well as a boy may be due to the fact her mother is a professional theater actress, so she could have inherited her acting skills. * As 'Julio', she befriends Maru. * She might look small but she was able to flip a full grown teenage boy without breaking a sweat. ** In fact she is the smallest member of the entire cast before Anne's redesign in chapter 93. * She is very skillful in sword fighting, archery and hand-to-hand combat. * She is very poor cook at the beginning of the series, as she unable to make any other then cookies without outside help. * Persia's design is based on Persian cat Quotes "Hey, Romio. We really did change this world, didn't we? I'm so happy that I got to meet you, here at Dahlia Academy."- Closing Words, Chapter 119 Gallery Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White Cats